Understand
by Jill G. Lowrey
Summary: A oneshot based off of Jeremy Camp's song, Understand. Rating is just to be safe.


Edmund's knees sunk into the mud, as more and more animals fell beside him, his friends, his comrades, the one he fought for, would die for. Red and black blood stained his blades from foes; his own blood flowed freely from wounds across his back and legs. Pain screamed messages through is brain, fatigue gripped him, but he couldn't get up, his body wouldn't go.

So many dying still, so many more joining one another on the floor, his brother nearby, but unseen. He was engaged with multiple opponents searching for Edmund, worry gripping him more and more as his eyes don't find him. Edmund couldn't do it, he couldn't push himself to get up and stop the death of his friends. He looks around, all the death, for what. Why do they fight? Why do they die? For him?

He remembered the first moments of battle when the armies yelled "For Aslan, for Narnia, for High King Peter!" He could hear his comrades yelling not Peter but for King Edmund. He knew right then just as he knew kneeling in the mud and blood that those around him died for him. He remembered seeing the ravens dive at the enemy that attacked him, all of them dying because one enemy was going to kill their King. He could still see the single beaver go after the same enemy and perish just moments ago; the same beaver who yelled "For King Edmund" at his side.

They fought for him, they cared for him just as he cared for his own family, his Narnia. They were losing, he knew it, they had no hope, but Peter fought onward. In that one moment, when all seemed lost Edmund thought of the one that made it possible for him to be there, the one that gave it all for him, Aslan.

_Every time I fall down on my face  
I see the one who bore all my shame_

He thought of what the girls had told him those many years ago of what had happened on the Stone Table. He thought of all that Aslan took from him in that one moment when he died.

_Well To know that you are everything I need you to be  
You're my ever present help in time of need_

Edmund remembered the stories Peter told of seeing the girls and Aslan come rushing into the battle with reinforcements. They came just in time and won the battle. He remembered the many times he thought he heard a lion's growl before danger came and the way men seemed to fall before he even touched them.

_I know you understand it all  
So Why don't I get back on my feet again._

Edmund pushed himself, tried to get up. His muscles still wouldn't respond. He searched for some push of adrenaline that would allow him to get up and fight. Nothing would respond he pushed he worked, but nothing would happen. He couldn't get himself up to help to stop his friends from dying.

_Every pain I feel inside my heart  
It takes a faith I know I can't depart  
To know that you hear ever cry I raise to you  
Bringing thoughts of hope the words I bring I know are few_

In his despair he whispered the name softly, "Aslan" hope tickling his heart, worming it's way to his core. Thoughts of a victory settled in his mind, a picture of Aslan by his side.

_I know you understand it all  
So why don't I get back on my feet again_

Again he said it, "Aslan", joy and strength settled on his bones. His muscles responded to his commands. His feet found ground; his swords seemed light as he raised them to attack.

_You hear me when I call you  
Your there when I fall  
Your hear me when I call  
I know you understand it all  
So why don't I get back on my feet again_

Again he yelled it, "Aslan!" repeating it for all around him to hear. Soon all were screaming it, chanting it as they fought.

Edmund saw a difference in them as they fought, fear filled their enemy's eyes, many dropped their weapons and ran. Soon all of them were retreating, running for their lives. He stood beside Peter watching them run; both turned back and saw the lion standing on the hill behind them, his mouth opened to a roar. The sound of it shook the earth, Peter and Edmund smiled as they rushed to meet him, Aslan. He had come and helped them in their time of need.

* * *

Okay, so Authors note. As you can tell from above this is based off of Jeremy Camp's Song "Understand". I saw the music video on a Christian Television channel and could not get this image of Edmund during war out of my head, so I have written this oneshot. Just a little background info I wanted to give.

Also one more thing, I know it seems like it doesn't really complete, but it is based off of a song, so it doesn't really need to. Songs capture a single moment, a second in time, they don't need to have a point or a place that they are going. Because of this thought this oneshot is just a shot of a moment of time. Just artistic opinion.

NO REVIEWS ON AUTHORS NOTES. If you don't like what I wrote BELOW the line PM me, if you don't like what I wrote ABOVE the line then REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own narnia, Edmund, Peter, or the song. The song is from Jeremy Camp. It is entitled "Understand".

_I've been adjusting the author's notes that's why people have been getting an email that there is a second chapter of this. It is the only way I know how to add my adjustments. If you know a better way please PM me so I can know._


End file.
